


We're already Late

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aomine is ignored, he'll pester until he gets attention, something which Kagami cannot seem to understand as it's not the first time he falls for Aomine's tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're already Late

**Author's Note:**

> AHH.. This is my first time writing Aokaga! I'm honestly nervous. It's a late Christmas gift for my senpai on tumblr! I hope it's good. I may write more Aokaga if not many people hate this D:

Kagami and Aomine were heading to meet up at the park to play some basketball with the rest of the Miracles before the Christmas party later on that night. Kagami was in a bit of a foul mood, having to shove Aomine out of bed due to his lazy nature, thus making them run late. 

The red head was almost speedwalking, hands tucked inside his jacket pocket with his face buried in his scarf while Aomine trailed behind him lazily. His navy blue eyes were slightly narrowed, feeling annoyed at being ignored. 

‘ _Tch. Bakagami’s too sensitive.’_

An idea popped into his mind, a smirk curling at the corner of his lips. Oh, he was going to get attention from the brooding male, whether he liked it or not.

“Oi, Kagami…”

He heard his boyfriend’s smooth voice, but chose to ignore it, feeling still irritated with the tanned player. Whenever he talked like that, it always lead to him getting what he wanted, and he’d be damned if he caved once again. 

He felt a poke at his shoulder, causing him to twitch. He knew Aomine was giving him that usual smirk, as though expecting this reaction from him.. But he wasn’t going to give in dammit! He had more willpower, and they were already running late.

Yet, Aomine continued to poke at him, trying to get under the American’s skin. His eyes narrowed dangerously, his patience wearing thin with Aomine’s pranks, but he continued to trudge on, not bothering to give him attention. Aomine then poked the back of his neck, and that’s when he snapped, a growl escaping his lips,

“Oi! What’s the big id-?”

Only he’d been caught off by the other’s lips. His skin flushed, burning in embarrassment for yelling in public and once again cracking under his irritating boyfriend’s nature. Aomine pulled back, licking his lips, as a huge smirk grew on his lips.

“ _Relax, Kagami.”_ He purred, sending tingles down the red-head’s spine,“They won’t care if we’re a few minutes late”

His face burned a nice shade of red, being told to calm down by someone who was just as big an idiot as himself. Shooting the ace a glare, he turned around, burying his face deeper in his scarf to try and hide some of his face. 

“S-Shut up, idiot. We’re gonna be late.”

He continued walking away, hearing the sigh escape from Aomine’s lips.

‘ _You’re the idiot, Bakagami. We’re already five minutes late.’_

For the rest of the way, they were given strange looks from the crowd, wondering why one was completely red while the other wore a proud smirk on his lips.


End file.
